The present invention relates to a method of setting up a redistribution scheme for redistributing digital data packages within a digital data storage system comprising a plurality of nodes, as well as to a digital data storage system comprising a plurality of nodes.
When storing large amounts of data in a storage system, it may be convenient to do so over a plurality of nodes, since it may not be practical to store all the data in only one node. Using a plurality of nodes may also make the storage system more flexible. A typical storage system using a plurality of nodes is a Distributed Hash Table (DHT) which is made up of a plurality of linked servers. Occasionally it may be desired to redistribute the data of stored in the storage system. There may be many different reasons for redistributing the data, such as if the load (e.g., requests for data) on some nodes is generally higher or closer to their maximum capacity than on other nodes, or if nodes are added to, moved within or removed from the system. A typical way of performing the redistribution of data within the storage system is to cut off client access to the storage system during a transition time when the data is migrated from the old configuration to the new configuration, performing the migration as quickly as possible to keep down the transition time and allowing access to the storage system again as soon as possible.